Asajj Ventress
Asajj Ventress was born on Dathomir years before the Clone Wars she was taken from her clan mother, Mother Talzin and her biological mother by Hal'Sted. The Siniteen raised her on Rattatak. Eventually, the Siniteen was killed by a Weequay Bounty hunter who Asajj pushed with the force sending flying through the air, much to the pleasure of nearby Jedi Knight Ky Narec, who took her as his padawan. Nerec taught Ventress the Jedi arts and in time the pair fought and defeated many corrupt and viscious warlords on the war torn planet Rattatak. In time some of the remaining raiders and thugs fearing the power that Nerec and his apprentice allied with one another in a plot to kill the Jedi. In a fierce battle a Weequay pirate shot and killed Nerec, and after the death of her master Ventress sought revenge on his murderer and became a ruthless killer, falling quickly to the dark side. Eventually she found herself fighting in The Cauldron as a gladiator, her success caught the attention of Count Dooku, who took her in as his apprentice. Life as an Acolyte Dooku's first assignment of her was to kill Anakin Skywalker. She piloted her starfighter to Muunilinst, where she made a mock lunge at Skywalker, luring him away from the battle and to Yavin IV, where the two dueled. Ventress, though pushing Skywalker closer to the Dark Side, lost, and lost her starfighter, watching as Anakin flew it off world. Nightsisters Ventress served Dooku faithfully, but the Count betrayed her as a demonstration of loyalty to Darth Sidious, telling his own troops to turn their guns on her. She returned to Dathomir, where she sought revenge with the help of her people, the mysterious Nightsisters. She created a monster, Savage Oppress, with the help of the nightsisters to help her defeat Dooku. Massacre Ventress's plan to have Savage help her assassinate Dooku proved to be a failure. Savage Opress betrayed both Dooku and Ventress before fleeing leaving her to face Darth Tyrannus alone. Asajj was almost killed by Dooku but escaped and went into hiding. She reemerged on Dathomir and became a Nightsister. But, Dooku did not forget about the betrayal of the Nightsisters, he ordered Grievous to go and wipe out them out. During this battle most of Talzin clan were killed forcing the clan mother and those few who remained to go into seclusion. Realizing that the Separatists wouldn't stop searching until Ventress was killed, Asajj was subsequently expelled from Dathomir. Bounty After her Nightsister kin had been entirely destroyed, Ventress traveled to Tatooine in an attempt to begin a new life. Upon arriving, she traveled on foot to Mos Eisely and entered a nearby cantina. Inside, she caught the attention of bounty hunter Oked who attempted to take advantage of her, for which she killed the latter. With his death, fellow bounty hunters Bossk and Latts Razzi realized their team was one short of fulfilling their next mission, so they both recruited Ventress for their team, threatening to turn her over to the authorities if she didn't comply. Appearances * * * * * * * *The Hidden Enemy *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (film) *Ambush *Rookies *Cloak of Darkness *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes *Brain Invaders (mentioned only) *ARC Troopers *Heroes on Both Sides *Nightsisters *Monster *Witches of the Mist *Massacre *Bounty *Brothers *Revenge *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Sith Hunters'' *The Clone Wars Season 5 Ventress 1.jpg Ventress 2.jpg Ventress 3.jpg Ventress 4.jpg Asajj Ventress.PNG Asajjventress bounty clothes.png|Ventress in Bounty hunter gear Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sith Category:Nightsisters Category:Bounty Hunters